clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI
|image = Image:Lool.jpg |caption = Movie Poster |effects = Action, Drama, Laffs. |source = Found in Cinemas |location = Cinemas |type = Comedy |buy = none |sell = none }} LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI is a fictional movie which premiered in the USA on April 1st, 2009, and was directed by the UPM. The movie was highly controversial, as Bugzy sabotaged existing movies that were going to air while everyone was asleep, and placed this movie in the film compartment instead as an April Fools joke. Plot A truck load of laughing gas crashed into a building, leaking laughing gas everywhere in the atmosphere. The movie's main character, an elf in green clothes named Link inhales a majority of the gas, and can't stop laughing. While serving under the rule of King Snowkinian, Link returns to the castle, still laughing. After 2 hours of Link's laughing, the King is frustrated and annoyed, yelling "LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI" which a subtitle then plays in the movie saying "Get the title yet?" for 10 seconds. To cure Link's laughter, he is sent to visit Professor Zlo Shroomsky for a cure, but is encountered by one of Darktan's minions; Herbert Horror, whom starts mocking Link and challenging him to fight. Link however, laughs at what Herbert Horror has to say, Herbert Horror feeling intimidated, attacks Link with a strong force. Link is laughing harder, which causes Herbert Horror to fly away, confused that his attacks aren't hurting him, but after he has flown away, Link yells that he is in pain, laughing when he said that. Professor Shroomsky notices Link in pain, and carries him back to his house, nursing him back to health. Link, still laughing, tells Professor Shroomsky that he inhaled a large supply of laughing gas, and can't stop laughing. While Professor Shroomsky is preparing a medicine to get rid of the laughing gas, Link is suddenly kidnapped by the antagonist; Darktan and his forces. Darktan was enraged at Link for laughing at Herbert Horror, since he believes that laughing at a minion of his means Link is laughing at Darktan. Link, still laughing at what Darktan has to say, was about to be destroyed by Darktan until a Golden Donkey with the words "LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI" on it crashed into Darktan's mansion. The Golden Donkey attacked Darktan with "NEE-HAWWS" coming out of his mouth. Darktan was somewhat weakened, and the Golden Donkey took Link to a safe place, high up in the mountains. Link was still laughing, and the Golden Donkey used his NEE-HAWW attack on Link in an attempt to make him stop laughing. Link told the Golden Donkey that he had to go back to Professor Shroomsky in order to stop laughing. However, just as when the Golden Donkey was about to take him there, an anvil fell on the mountain's top, causing an avalance. The Golden Donkey flew off, and Link was encased in the ice. While in the ice, Link felt the urge to go to the toilet. Unable to hold it in anymore, Link pee'd in the snow, melting it. A Penguin passed by, mistaking the yellow snow for custard, and took some of it, running off in the distance. Link wanted some food, and passed by a Burger Khan shop, where Tum Tee Teedley Tum Ta Too (played by GANGSTA G) was bringing in the supply of rat droppings. Mistaking them for chocolate, Link ate it (having trouble, since he was laughing while eating) and eventually had the urge to go to a toilet. After an hour of holding it in, he pooped on the ground. A Penguin came in, mistaking the poop for pudding, took it and ran off. Soon, Link finally reached Professor Shroomsky's house once again, and told him the story he endured, laughing in the process. Professor Shroomsky told him that he finished the medicine, and after Link drank it, Professor Shroomsky told Link that the ingredients was custard and pudding, and he sent two penguins to fetch the items. Realizing what the custard and pudding were, Link stopped laughing straight after that. Cast Reception LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI received high controversy to the confirmed fact that it was an April Fools joke sent by the UPM. Penguins who wanted to see the movie they originally intended to see were angry at Bugzy's tomfoolery, which Bugzy simply laughed and replied that he was already wanted by the PSA so he didn't care what would happen. The movie itself, received 3½ stars. Critics said that the movie was funny, and Link's laughter was contagious, loved the ending, but criticised that the movie was too short, as it went for only an hour, as where normal movies go for 2 hours. Trivia *LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI earned 10% of the original movies it hijacked's gross. Makers of the original movies were outraged by this decision, but since it was a movie, it would follow the exact same processing. LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI earned £3.5 million off the gross. *Slater was the most angry about this, and attempted to file a campaign against Bugzy, but failed. See Also *Bugzy *UPM *Link *King Snowkinian Category:Movies Category:Articles based on Internet memes